


another debate

by rasyalleva



Series: satu bukan dua: sama lebur sama binasa [10]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Love/Hate, Randomness, Slice of Life, What Have I Done, yang penting kapal germany/UK berlayar
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Siapa suka siapa?





	another debate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cineraria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/gifts).



> Hetalia: Axis Powers (c) Hidekaz Himaruya  
> Odd Punctuation Marks (c) Steve Lovelace  
> Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

_You shouldn't have heard that._

 

* * *

 

England mengangkat cangkirnya dari atas meja. “Italy, ‘kan, penyebab kegagalanmu melakukan invasi pada Russia dan yang membuatmu kalah di medan perang,” ia menarik napas, menatap Germany sebentar yang mulai beringsut taknyaman, lalu menyambung lagi agar tak terlalu kentara meruntuhkan dinding pertahanan rekan minum tehnya itu, “aku ingin membahas lebih lanjut, sih, tetapi, kupikir, kalau soal itu, kamu yang paling tahu.”

Germany menarik diri. “Memang,” ia mengaku enggan, menatap England yang sedang menyesap tehnya. “Tetapi, memangnya, siapa yang kemarin malah nonton bareng America?”

Selanjutnya adalah batuk tersembur, disambung dengan pemandangan tak diinginkan yang cepat dari cangkir terlepas dari pegangan dan meluncur ke lantai, disambung (lagi) dengan onomatope suara pecahan. Daripada reaksi selanjutnya didominasi oleh jeritan, yang ada malah teriakan-teriakan kesal yang bersahut-sahutan.

“Serius, maumu apa, sih, hah?!”

Seolah cangkir yang pecah itu hanyalah angin lalu.

“Aku cuma mau bilang kalau; halo, Nona-Pecinta-Teh, sekarang kita hidup di abad berapa, ya karena persoalan masa lalu dan aliansi dan perang-perangan dan soal kamu ternyata membantu Greece ketika Italy menyerang dia dan segala hal semacam itu, tuh, sudah sangat ketinggalan jaman, tahu!”

“Ya sudah, kenapa kamu enggak mengatakan itu sebelum mengatakan hal tak masuk akal, di luar nalar, yang spontan, dan serba tiba-tiba, dan membuatku yang mendengar kalimat itu harus membayar dengan memecahkan cangkirnya?”

Bahkan karyawan-karyawan yang kepalanya tertoleh dengan suara pecahan itu pun kini hanya berpandangan, tak tahu harus bertindak apa terhadap dua orang di meja pojok sana yang sepertinya malah sudah lupa dengan pecahan cangkir di dekat kaki mereka.

“Itu bukan tak masuk akal, oke? Karena menurutku sangat enggak keren, kamu seperti menyuruhku untuk terus mengingat ke belakang padahal kamu sendiri juga nge- _date_ dengan America dan itu artinya kamu juga sudah melupakan Perang Revolusi!”

“OH?!” England mulai bangkit berdiri, yang juga diikuti oleh Germany di hadapannya, tak ingin terlihat terpojok sekalipun yang menyulutkan api adalah dirinya karena mengatakan kalimat yang sangat terlarang di kamus gadis itu. “Yah, kalau mau dibilang, sih, aku meragukan seberapa besar kamu suka Italy jadi anggaplah aku, yang menyuruhmu mengingat soal kekalahan besar pertamanya dia, itu sebagai bentuk kebaikanku untuk membuatmu yakin, oke? Karena kalau mau jujur, nih, ya, aku enggak melihat keraguan itu pada America waktu dia mengajakku nonton bareng, jadi aku enggak sempat memikirkan soal revolusi-lalala yang kamu bilang!”

“Untuk agar kamu tahu saja, ya, aku enggak akan hanya mengajak Italy nonton bareng seperti yang dilakukan America-mu itu! Setelah nonton, rencananya aku akan mengajaknya makan, lalu aku mengantarnya sampai rumah sebelum aku pulang! Enggak seperti yang kamu ceritakan itu, dia hanya mengajak nonton dan setelah itu apa, _Miss-see-you-later_? Bahkan kalian pulang sendiri-sendiri!”

Pintu depan terbuka, dan kepala dua orang yang baru saja memasuki restoran tanpa diketahui sepasang sahabat yang masih sibuk adu mulut itu langsung tertoleh pada sumber suara.

“Kamu itu enggak pernah berubah, ya, selalu saja menganggap bahwa semakin menghambur-hamburkan uang itu artinya semakin suka! Itu, ‘kan, enggak bisa diukur, tahu!?” kedua pipi gadis itu sampai rasanya terbakar, “dan yang penting, aku suka sama America dan kujamin itu lebih besar dari rasa sukamu ke Italy, jadi mengingat masa lalu sudah tidak penting lagi bagiku!”

Lelaki di hadapan tersengat harga dirinya karena diremehkan. “Memangnya kamu tahu apa, sih?! Aku suka banget sama Italy dan harusnya aku yang bilang kalau kujamin rasa sukaku itu yang lebih besar!”

“Wah.”

Ada satu suara baru yang membuat mereka berdua menoleh, dan baru sadar kalau mereka berdua itu tidak hanya berdua di sekitaran mereka karena ada dua orang tak diundang, dua orang yang sama sekali tidak mereka inginkan, ada di sini. Yang menimpali tadi adalah Italy. Gadis itu menggaruk belakang lehernya, agak canggung, namun berusaha santai seperti America di sebelahnya.

“…”

Krik.

“KALIAN SEJAK KAPAN DI SINI?!” berbarengan, keduanya berteriak dengan nada tertinggi yang pernah mereka capai, tidak terima.

“Sejak kapan, ya?” sebelah tangan terangkat, America memanggil karyawan untuk menghampiri dan mengeluark an sejumlah uang dari saku jaketnya untuk mengganti cangkir yang ia lihat di dekat kaki gadis di hadapannya, “sejak England bilang aku suka sama America lebih besar dari apapun di dunia ini?”

“Aku enggak bilang begitu!” sepertinya siapapun yang berinteraksi dengan England harus mengambil risiko untuk mengakhiri percakapan dengan saling debat. Namun America justru senang, diam-diam ia tersenyum geli melihat reaksi gadis itu. “Dan kamu enggak seharusnya mendengar itu atau semuanya atau apa pun juga, tahu?!”

... dan adu mulut itu tak berakhir mudah.

~~Jadi, siapa suka siapa?~~

**Author's Note:**

> Seri ini adalah kumpulan fanfiksi yang saya terbitkan di blog pada awal Desember 2016. Saya terbitkan di blog karena saya belum punya keberanian untuk menceburkan diri ke dalam fandom. Awalnya saya pikir lebih baik fanfiksi saya tetap ada di sana saja; sampai kemudian Nana memberi saya keberanian (?) untuk mempostingnya di sini! x)
> 
> Terima kasih telah membaca. Semoga suka! /w/
> 
> ... btw ff yang kupakai untuk mengakhiri series ini kok random sekali ya (...)


End file.
